The Betrayal of The BoyWhoLived
by jabarber69
Summary: The Second War with Tom Marvolo Riddle: a.k.a. Lord Voldermort, Oh, excuse me! He-who-must-not-be-named is not going well. It’s been over 2 years since the wizarding world so called savior Harry James Potter was thrown into Azkaban Prison for his 3rd act


The Betrayal of the Boy-Who-Lived

By jabarber69

_**Disclaimer:** the characters here are owned by J.K. Rowlins, I just took them out and played with them a bit. I did it solely for my entertainment. I am not making any money off of this nor do I want to._

**Summary:** The Second War with Tom Marvolo Riddle: a.k.a. Lord Voldermort, Oh, excuse me! He-who-must-not-be-named is not going well. It's been over 2 years since the wizarding world so called savior Harry James Potter was thrown into Azkaban Prison for his 3rd act of underage magic and for suspected of becoming the next dark lord, or at least according to his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Chapter 1: The History of The Boy-Who-Lived 

During the afternoon showing of the soap opera Days of Destiny on the WCBN **_Wizarding Crystal Ball Network_** there was a special bulletin proclaiming that there would be a special report at 9pm that night.

At the appointed hour, everyone that turned in received; Good Evening Wizards and Witches and assorted Creatures, this is Gastrope Olgethorpe for WCBN the Wizarding Crystal Ball Network coming to you live with a special report on Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

_As most of you know Harry Potter became our savior during the first war with you-know-who, when after you-know-who killed his parents and then tried to kill him, something happen and the curse backfired and killed you-know-who instead, leaving the lightning bolt scar on Mr. Potter forehead and then nothing was heard from him until attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven._

_After a lot of digging around and interviewing different wizards and witches and certain creatures, this reporter has a story to tell, let me tell you that. _

_It all started back during the first war. It seems the first war was going really bad, you-know-who was winning, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of Wizagamont, Grand Sorcerer of Mugwump, etc… after thinking and trying to come up with a solution to fix the you-know-who problem came up with a plan, yes siree bob, a plan was formulated to take down the dark lord. But like all plans something went wrong or in this case right it depends on how you look at it._

_This plan involved a prophecy that Albus Dumbledore made up on the spot it stated:_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…. **_

_He set it up to where his spy Severus Snape: Potions Master Hogwarts and death eater who didn't like having to rape let alone touch a woman, decided to turn his back on the dark lord and spy for Albus Dumbledore and his Order of The Phoenix; a secret organization fighting for the Light side. _

_Snape witness part of the prophecy along with another death eater, which is what Dumbledore wanted, to get maximum coverage and make sure the info got back to you-know-who. The part that he didn't let them hear was about the killing part. _

_From this you-know-who decided it was either the Potters new baby or the Longbottoms new baby Neville. He picked the Potters to attack first killing James, then Lily who was trying to protect her one year old Harry then you know the rest, except you actually don't, but we will get to that later._

_When the Potters died, before his plan could take effect and Harry lived Dumbledore knew that Harry would of course now go live with his godfather Sirius Black, but then Sirius screwed up, after going after Peter Pettigrew another friend of his and James Potter, who made him their secret keeper under their fidelis charm rightly figuring that nobody in their right minds would think that weak and crybaby Pettigrew would be the Potters Secret Keeper, except he was already in the employ as a death eater with you-know-who. When Sirius caught up with him he was framed by Pettigrew who killed those 13 muggles and then transform into his illegal animagus form of a rat and disappeared into the sewer and then Black got arrested and sent without trial to Azkaban, so for insurance incase you-know-who came back, Dumbledore put the Potter boy in with his mothers sister (a squib) family who hated magic and treated the boy as a freak, abusing him verbally and physically and locking him in a cupboard under the stairs until he received his letter for Hogwarts and then tried to deny him the chance to go to school to the point that Dumbledore had to send Rubius Hagrid to fetch him. _

_Once at school Harry was gawked and pointed at relentlessly. He hated the attention and for being famous for doing something he doesn't even remember and for surviving something that killed his parents. _

_Harry's first year he met and became friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger a muggle-born. Harry soon showed that he was brave and resourceful. But also Dumbledore behind the scenes manipulated him and his friends into going after the Philosopher Stone to protect it from you-know-who who had possessed the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell. _

_His second year during a duel in class it became know that he was a parseltongue. Since most of the wizarding world considers only the darkest of wizards to be able to speak parseltongue the sheep of the wizarding world did their first turning of their backs on him. It has come to my attention Wizards and Witches and assorted creatures that the Potter line have been parseltongues for centuries and if anybody would study history of magic instead of sleeping in that class they would come to understand that Godric Gryffindor along with Merlin and a lot of other famous Light wizards could also speak parseltongue._

_After the parseltongue incident the chamber of secret messages started again. This led Mr. Potter along with his friend Ron Weasley to find the entrance and go into the chamber of secrets, but due to cave-in Mr. Potter was the only one to actually make it into the chamber where he fought a spirit of you-know-who 17 year old self, killed a 50 ft basilisk snake with Godric Gyrffindor sword brought to him by Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore phoenix who are legendary for helping only those of the purest of hearts and of the light. There he rescued Ginny Weasley from certain death._

_In his third year Sirius Black his godfather escaped from Azkaban where he had spent 12 yrs without benefit of a trial. He escaped to kill Pettigrew after seeing a group-picture of the Weasleys in the Daily Prophet that Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic left with Black in his cell after taunting him. Pettigrew was in the picture on the arm of Ron Weasley as his pet rat. Harry eventually found out the truth about his parents death, Pettigrew was the secret keeper not Black, in trying to bring the rat to justice and clear his godfather, Professor Snape interfered due to old rivalries and the rat escaped. Harry along with Hermione Granger used a time turner to go back into time to save his godfather from a dementors kiss and to help him escape on the back of a hippogriff that had also been sentenced to death for a fake injury of Draco Malfoy the git. During this rescue Harry was able to produce a patronus charm in the form of a stag his fathers illegal animagus form to repel hundreds of dementors and save Sirius life. Only very powerful wizards can produce a patronus and Harry did it when he was 13 yrs old. _

_During Harry's fourth year it was decided to hold the tri-wizard tournament at Hogwarts. First time in centuries this would be held. Two other wizarding schools were invited Durmstang and Beuxbatom. There would be only one champion from each school. The goblet of fire produced a name of each school champion but unknown to all; the new DADA teacher was actually Barty Crouch Jr. a death eater escapee of Azkaban in disguise. His mission was to make sure Potter got into the competition. During the year Harry best mate Ron Weasley jealousy sprang up and along with Ron a lot of the wizarding world turned their backs on Harry again. Then after he came back after the 3 task with Cedric Diggory body and stated that you-know-who had just been resurrected and then when Barty Crouch Jr. the death eater who had made the portkey that was used in the 3rd task gets conveniently kissed by dementor on orders from Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge before he could give testimony to prove Potters claims._

_During Harry's fifth year and also the summer before a smear campaign by Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic was started using the Daily Prophet denouncing Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore as crazy and delusional and just plain attention seeking nuts. Lets also don't forget Delores Umbridge the toady Under Secretary of Minister Fudge she was guilty for numerous offenses. First she sent dementors to attack Harry and his cousin in an alley in muggle surrey then when he survived brought him up on charges of underage magic and breaking the decree of magic in front of muggles, never mind that he lived with his cousin who knew that he was a wizard. Then when he got off, Fudge sent Umbridge to Hogwarts where she became the DADA teacher and used highly unlawful blood quills on Harry and other students in detentions and eventually became Headmaster when Dumbledore left after being accused of starting up an illegal army. _

_Lets don't forget Dumbledore offenses either, in Harry's fifth year. First, Completely ignored Harry left him in the dark all year. Made him take Occulmency lessons from Professor Snape, who hated Harry's father and took it out on Harry and because of that didn't teach him shit, instead just raped his mind for facts and tidbits he could use to humiliate him in class. Second Dumbledore who knew that you-know-who was very capable and in fact would most likely leave nightmares and visions in Harry's head didn't bother to tell Harry cause he figured that he didn't need to know._

_Harry started up an illegal defense class to teach dada since Umbridge wasn't teaching it and it was his and his mates OWL year. By the way cause of that illegal class the OWL results for that year showed everybody that was in his defense class got Outstanding on their defense Owls and everybody else in school flunked it. _

_Harry in his fifth year was so abandoned he had no way of contacting anybody if trouble started without breaking into a teachers office to use the floo. Then to top the year off during OWL exams he gets a vision of you-know-who torturing his godfather at the ministry. He leaves the exams followed by his mates they go to the ministry where unbelievable it was deserted, went down several levels where they find that it was a trap setup by you-know-who trying to get the prophecy mention in the first of this report, during the fight it gets broken and when Dumbledore with the Order of Phoenix shows up to rescue the students who are holding their on, Sirius gets killed during a duel._

_Later that night the insensitive Dumbledore tells Harry the contents of the prophecy, which causes Harry to trash the Headmasters office._

_Couple of weeks later Harry's back at his Aunt and Uncles, **that's right folks the same muggle relatives that abuse him, he has always had to go back to them each summer after school, something to do with old blood magic protection. I found out that this is a lot of bull, cause in order for the blood magic to work the Aunt would have to love Harry since she doesn't any death eater much less you-know-who could of waltz in any time they wanted. **While grieving for his godfather decided that if he was the one that could kill you-know-who then so be it, he would kill him to revenge his parents, Sirius and Cedric. _

_To defeat him He made a list, beside getting into shape and learning some kind of muggle martial arts incase he lost his wand in a duel he also decided he needed to learn occulmency and since nobody would teach him, he figure he teach himself from books. So he planned a trip to Diagon Alley to get some money from gringotts so he could get books and other items to train with. He also knew he would have to sneak out of the house in order to go; otherwise his minders wouldn't let him. _

_At Gringotts when he asks for his assets a goblin slipped up and gave him his total assets. Apparently nobody had ever told him of his heritage and per Dumbledore orders **he apparently being chief warlock of wizagamont had arranged for himself to be Harry's magical guardian so he could manage the boy's affairs which included his vaults and money** Harry was not to be told of the Potter family vaults or that he had any other money, property or vaults other than the vault his parents had setup for him to go to school on. Dumbledore was afraid that Harry would take off if he found out he was rich and that he was stealing from him._

_When he found out about the Potter family vaults and that he was the richest wizard in the world with land, property, business, houses, etc… and that it was on Dumbledore orders that he wasn't to be told, Harry got pissed._

_It apparently took a threat of taking all of his money and business out of gringotts before the goblins would allow him access to the Potter family vault. The goblins dropped him off at the door, watched him stick his hand to the pad on the door **only someone of Potter blood could access the vault** and then a bright light and he was taken inside of the vault. Two days later Harry arrived in the lobby where he transacted some business then asked for his emancipation to be processed. After he signed the paperwork he left and wasn't seen for couple of hours until he showed up at his Aunt and Uncles where he was met by aurors and taken into custody. Then he was tried the next day for underage magic at the ministry and suspected of being the next dark lord. His friends who were with him, apparently got immunity for their testimony and Cornelius Fudge gleefully handed out maximum sentence of 15 years while at same time snapping Harry's wand and expelling him from Hogwarts and telling him he can never attend another magic school or own a wand again. _

_The Papers the next day proclaimed the boy-who-lived as the next dark lord and with his friends who testified against him telling the world that he was going dark and was mentally unstable the whole wizarding world turned their backson him again. While he was being hauled off he got to watch his so called friends fight over possession of his firebolt and watch them burn up his photo album of his parents the only photo's he had of them. Quite a few people tried to grab Hedwig his owl some proclaiming it should be killed and other's just wanting it to put on display and make money off of it, suddenly 10 phoenixes showed up and attacked the aurors that was holding Hedwig allowing her to get away. _

Chapter 2: The Interview 

_I recently, caught up with the boy-who-lived Mr. Harry Potter who had this to say:_

Mr. Potter how come you're not in Azkaban Prison?

_Well Gastrope there is a little known law from Merlin's time that states if an inmate after spending one year of his sentence is still sane then that proves he is innocent and all charges will be dropped and he will be set free._

Could you tell us Mr. Potter in your own words why you were imprisoned?

_Certainly Gastrope well lets see, after Sirius death at first I was grieving then I just got mad at Dumbledore and Voldermort. I knew to defeat voldie I needed to train and since dumbydork didn't seem to care if I was trained or not, I decided to do it myself. First though I needed money, so I went to Gringotts where I learned that dumbydork has been keeping other secrets from me, like my family history and heritage and most of my money. _

Did you find anything interesting in your family vault?

_Yes, I did! When the light transported me into the vault it also apparently unblocked my powers. _

Unblocked, what do you mean?

_Well apparently I found out from a letter my parents left me that the Potter men are legendary at least inside the family of sometimes being born with very powerful powers. There is a ritual perform on one year old babies that will tell of their power rank status. According to a letter addressed to me from my parents, I was tested with a rank of mage. The letter said that my father had been tested at warlock when he was 1 yr old and had gotten to sorcerer level at the time of my test, so they believed I would be much higher possible even making it to Arch Mage with the proper training, so my parents to protect me and the people around me, binded my powers to be released on my 15th birthday. I was supposed to be brought into the vault by Sirius my godfather on my birthday for the light to unblock my powers, but since dumbydork manipulation that didn't happen and of course he wouldn't of known about the powers or anything about them being binded, thank god or he would of probably found someway of keeping them blocked and getting rid of them all together._

**Just so you there in crystal ball land will know what it means by rank:**

**Level 1: Witches & Wizards**

**Level 2: Enchanters**

**Level 3: Warlocks**

**Level 4: Sorcerers (supposedly what Albus Dumbledore is)**

**Level 5: High Sorcerers (supposedly what you-know-who is)**

**Level 6: Mage (what Harry Potter was born with)**

**Level 7: High Mage (supposedly what the four founders were)**

**Level 8: Battle Mage **

**Level 9: Arch Mage (supposedly what Merlin was)**

**Level 10: Light Mage (Myth)**

Anything else happen inside the vault, you were in there for two days?

_Just the usual took some potions that allowed me perfect vision in daylight and dark without glasses also allowed me to see thru walls, objects and of course clothes, mustn't forget the ladies now!_

Anything else?

_Yeah my parents left me a trunk that had a potions lab, library, lounge, kitchen, bedroom with attached bath, training room and storage room. _

Wow, Cool trunk!

_Yeah that isn't the half of it, inside the trunk, time is different from outside of the trunk._

How so?

_Well for every 24 hours outside the trunk, one full month - 30 days passes inside the trunk. _

So actually you're saying your weren't in there for two days but instead spent two months inside the trunk which was inside of the vault.

_That is correct. _

Wow! What did you do for those two months?

_Trained mostly. Got to where I could run 5 miles a day. Worked out on weight machines. Played around with my magic mostly._

Care to elaborate

_Oh wandless, elementals the usual!_

After you left the vault and bank lobby it was several hours before you showed up at your relatives, where did you go?

_Went shopping, Clothes mostly in Muggle London and a couple of Muggle TV's, VCR training videos on martial arts, sword, knife fighting, throwing, archery, guns, etc…_

After you were arrested and sentenced what happen to this trunk?

_Had it with me, shrunk down and attached as a makers mark on my glasses._

Glasses, way a second you stated that you took potion to correct your vision?

_Yeah, but I didn't want the world to know it at the time, so I changed my lenses from prescription to glass._

Lets get back to the trial what did you think of your so, called friends testifying against you.

_Well I figured they made deals to stay out of Azkaban and I was happy for them but what burned my butt was them saying I was going dark and that I was mentally unstable. Also lets not forget them fighting over my broom and other personal items._

What did you feel when they tried to kill your owl and also what did you feel when Ron and Hermione burned you're photo album of your Parent's.

_Lets just say that if I could I would have killed them on the spot._

If you had your trunk with you when you went to Azkaban, then that means you had years to train. Lets see one month outside of the trunk would be 2 ½ years inside. So one year out side of trunk that would make it 30 years of training you had inside of the trunk and you didn't age more than a year, whoa!

_That sounds about right!_

Didn't the dementors bother you, it's documented that you hear your parents dying when they are around you.

_No with my powers unblocked they didn't affect me at all, they were curious about it though. Kept coming around to my cell. They didn't affect my mind but the temperature always dropped when they were near. They stopped coming around after I killed about 25 of them. _

Wait a minute, you stating that you killed dementors, that's impossible!

_Nah, its real easy! It's those puny sticks you people insist on using, they hold back the power of your magic._

30 years of training, Man didn't you get bored?

_No I had a routine I followed. Everyday I get up around 5am run couple of hours, then lift weights focusing on certain parts of my body on different days. Then I would practice on magical golems I created, sword fighting, knife fighting, knife throwing, archery, pistol and shotgun skeet shooting, martial arts, judo, boxing then on certain days did wandless transfigurations, charms and dueling then on others days practice elemental magic: lightning, fire, air, water, earth then duel using them all. Evenings would read about 25 magic and muggle books a day using this muggle technique that allows you to read fast. On Sundays I would run, work out then duel for around 4 hours with everything I know. Then practice other forms of magic, shape shifting, shadow walking, etc…_

_About once a month I apparate to London or Paris or anywhere, see a movie or sometime went to amusement park usually though I just picked up a girl and shag her, hey I was 16, you know, horny at the drop of a hat!_

You did all that and got laid too!

_Eh, yeah. It wasn't, no big deal, just the life of a carefree bachelor!_

Lets get back to Albus Dumbledore, way you talk about him, I take it your not to fond of him anymore, care to elaborate!

_Dumbledork eh, where to start?_

How about at the beginning

_Well first of all you remember that prophecy I gave you that you used at the beginning of this report!_

Yeah the one where you said he made it up.

_That's the one, that prophecy effected my parents to the point that it got them killed and has effected my life for the last 16 years by hanging over my head. Until one day I got bored in Azkaban and figured I would go do a little spying. I apparated invisible to grimmauld place the ancestral home of Sirius Black, and the Headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix and incidentally owned by me since Sirius death. I arrived before a meeting. Hung around listening to all the different conversations when Dumbydork arrived I searched his brain for any info on me, or anything interesting._

Wait a minute Albus Dumbledore is a master at Legillimency how could you search his brain without him knowing?

_First of all Dumbydork isn't a master at Legillimency, he at best is a basic beginner, he doesn't have the power or the knowledge for anything above that. I am ranked as an arch mage, 5 advanced levels, above him and I am using a form of mind reading that he can never attain. But anyway I found some memories would you like to see them._

Yes of course!

**Mr. Potter grabs a pensieve and extracts some memories from his brain using his forefinger, then with wave of his hand a picture like a muggle TV shows up above the pensieve and starts showing the following: **

**Shows Albus Dumbledore sitting in his office talking to himself and making up the prophecy. Then Sybil Trelawney arrives and he cast Imperious curse on her and gets her to read the prophecy.**

**It showed Dumbledore hiding and watching as Harry, Ron and Hermione work their way towards the Philosopher Stone, then he is their to get Harry after he passes out when he kills Quirrell.**

**It shows Dumbledore in 2nd year first planting a seed of suspicion on Harry to Hermione and Ron about him being a Parseltongue, asking them to keep an eye on Harry for him.**

**It then showed Dumbledore at end of 3rd year speaking with Ron standing nearby about sure would be nice to have expensive gifts of nimbus 2000 and firebolts or just knowing you can just go and buy them.**

**Then in 4th year Dumbledore makes sure Ron and Hermione overhear him about how Potter sure seems to get what ever he wants and to bad someone as intelligent as Hermione didn't get her name in the goblet as Potter did. I guess he is more intelligent than he lets on.**

**Then at beginning of 5th year Ron and Hermione are giving regular reports to Dumbledore on Harry during their prefect rounds when they go to his office.**

**Then it showed a meeting right when Dumbledore found out that Harry had put in his emancipation papers. He asks them if they would testify and tell the truth about how they suspect Harry of going dark, Ron and Hermione readily agree. Especially since the article written right after the incident in the ministry only mention Potter and some fellow students, they never get any publicity! Then shows Dumbledore floo calling Minister Fudge to give up Potter.**

**Then couple of days after Harry is sent to Azkaban. Showed a meeting of the order where Ron and Hermione since they are the so, called hero's of the hour since they help stop the next dark lord from escaping, joined the order. Dumbledore stands up in the meeting and says that since Potter is in Azkaban now the ministry has given Dumbledore free rein to dispense with Potters wealth as he sees fit. He then with Ron's help and not much of that was needed before Arthur and Molly along with the rest of the Weasleys took there cut of his wealth, which their share came to about 3.5 million galleons. Hermione took over million as did Ron the rest of the order each took a cut except for Mad-Eye Moody and Remus who both said that what they had help to do to Harry is a disgrace and they quit the order. It then showed they had to pull their wands to keep from getting stunned and obliviated. **

Wow that was interesting and enlightening to say the least. So what are you going to do about all of that?

_What do you mean?_

You know go back to England and take care of he-who-must-not-be-named and also then you could take some kind of legal action against the people that stole from you.

_Well first of all, working with the goblins I have a list of all the people that stole from me, incidentally they are also the ones that betrayed me the most. I have also, just to be sure, have read each of their minds and confirmed that they betrayed me for selfish reasons and then stole and use my money. So I cast a very ancient and powerful spell and as of an hour ago they have all lost their magic, they are now muggles and since they are muggles they will not be able to find the Burrow-The Weasleys home; Grimmauld Place- The Order of Phoenix old headquarters, which I sold earlier today; Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron etc… unless some one shows them or takes them there._

_Also their so, called money has been transferred out of their accounts and donated to different charities._

_So now their broke and Muggles and I still have most of my money, they were only able to steal the school fund my Parents setup for me, they couldn't get to the rest._

_Secondly as far as the war with voldie is concerned, that's not my war. At one time I considered it my war. But after having my parents used and dying over it, then me living through 10 yrs of hell and 5 yrs of summer hell. Then having the wizarding world turn their back on me 4 times or was it 5, who cares anymore._

_Oh yeah, lets all don't forget the throwing into Azkaban the hell on earth prison for 15 yrs for underage magic and suspected going dark, Come On People! How stupid can you be!_

You're just going to leave the wizarding world to he-who-must-not-be-named!

_Okay I have a question for the wizarding world. Has a couple of parts; Since all witches and wizards to become fully license you have to graduate from a accredited magical school or take accredited test at the ministry of magic in your country. To graduate you have to be good at DADA and be able to defend your self. Now then at last count there are around 2 million wizards and witches worldwide. There are only about 2 to 3, hundred death eaters and one voldie. Why cant you stupid son of bitches get together around 10 thousand, Oh wait a minute I forgot you are all chicken, you better get 100 thousand to be on the safe side and then train for couple of weeks then go after voldie. Why do you always expect an eleven to fifteen year old kid to do it for you!_

Well the answer for that is obvious, No magical country has a standing army, were not soldiers!

_Hey I got news for you, I'm not a soldier either. I'm just a 17 yr old kid, with nothing more on his mind except getting laid!_

_Anyway all you mothers… Hold on a second, tell you what, when ever a death eater has you bent over a table and either fucking you in your pussy or your arse I want you to think back to this and…_

_Or in other words you might as well bend over, grab your ankles and kiss your arse goodbye, you chicken shits._

Well that was enlighten well this is Gastrope…

_Hey Voldie, when your fucking muggle Ron and Hermione give them another thrust for me! Hey Remus you and Mad-Eye ready to go and get lai…. _

Shot fades away on that note.

Finis 


End file.
